


An Important Mission

by roeskva



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob/Selmak go on an important mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Important Mission

*You want to put _that_ in our quarters? The others will surely think we have gone mad!*

*No they won't. They know there are all kinds of odd, Tau'ri traditions.*

*Perhaps, but who knows what kind of stinging, biting creatures are hiding in it. Just _waiting_ for us to fall asleep!*

*Be realistic, Selmak! If you hate the whole idea, say so! Don't make ridiculous excuses!*

*I do not 'hate it'. I merely think it a...strange concept.* Selmak grumbled.

*I'll let you pick one out.*

*Can I decorate it as well?*

Jacob sighed. *OK, then.*

*Deal! I like _that_ tree.*


End file.
